My Story
by Rapp Fan
Summary: Mark has met a girl, Kay, who changes his life forever. Kay's POV. Follows Rent story line and then some. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I don't own any characters that are actually in RENT. Katherine, Steve, Mike, and anyone else that you don't recognize are MINE!!!**

* * *

My Story

I didn't know how it started, it just kind of happened. We met during the first class of the semester; he looked about 20, and I was 18. We talked at the Life Café, met up after classes. I was studying English and Creative Writing; he was in Photography and Creative Writing, also. We didn't have any other classes together, but I still like him after talking for a while. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, thick black techno glasses, and he always wore a scarf. He had an olive green bag, but never had much in it. He carried around a 16 mm camera everywhere he went. His name was Mark Cohen, but everyone called him Mark, or as his ex-girlfriend Maureen called him "Marky".

By the way, my name's Katherine. Kay for short and this is how I knew Mark Cohen and his friends

* * *

­­­­­­­

I sat in my usual seat, 2nd row, 2nd from the left, and started on the prompt that Mr. J. gives us. He's a cool professor, and he never yells, or screams, or does anything to make his students uncomfortable. He's a teacher, but he's also a person who you can talk to, about anything.

I'm sitting in my seat, working on the prompt, when I hear, "Is this seat taken?" I look up at blonde, blue eyed guy, about 19 or 20. He's got glasses that don't match his face. A little thick around the frames, but otherwise, nice. He's got an olive-green shoulder bag, that's got something poking out.

"No, go ahead. Are you new?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. I just moved here from Scarsdale. I haven't been to school in two years, so I'm kind of behind. I'm only a freshman." He said.  
_"Wow,_" I thought. _"He's about 20 and a freshman? I'm gonna like him_."

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Mark. Mark Cohen." He said, and stuck out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Katherine, but I usually go by Kay. Nice to meet you." I smiled, shook his hand, and patted the seat next to me.

"Nice to meet you, too. So, how hard is this class? Is it like a 'paper every day' class or the occasional 'never show up and get an A' class?" He asked.

"Like the you have to come class, but not a lot of work class. We usually just have prompts and discuss them, then go to the lab and type stories." I opened my bag to get my laptop, and he just kept looking at me.

"What's wrong? Is there something in my nose?" I quickly grabbed my mirror, and looked.

"A _story?_ You mean to tell me that all the kids in the class are published writers?" He asked.

"No!" I said, quickly. "We write _short _stories. It helps keep our minds sharp for discussion."

"Oh. That makes sense. I'm in here to get ideas for a movie. "

"A movie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm also taking a film class. I want to be able to write and shoot my own movies." Mark turned around, and Mr. J was right there.

"Well, Ms Davis and…Mr. Cohen, I hope you were both discussing the two quotes on the board?"  
"Oh, yes sir." I replied quickly. Mark nudged me, pointed to the board, and stood up so that I could get out. Mr. J had put up a notice on the board that we were supposed to go to the computer lab to finish typing our short stories we had begun on Friday. He figured that a new student plus an old student equaled a tour.

He let us off the hook as long as I finished my story, and I took Mark around the campus. We got some coffee and stopped at a bench, to talk some more.

"So, there's campus for you. My next class isn't until…" I checked my watch. "1:30…and it's 10:45. When yours?"

"Oh, mines not until 2:50. So, you want to get some lunch together?" He stood up, and offered his arm. I took it.

"Sure. That'd be nice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so you get the idea. I'm keeping all my characters, and saying I don't own any from RENT, so yeah. Get the pic? Good. Now, I'm gonna do a couple of things to the story that's gonna mess with your mind, but I don't really care. So there. P**

We walked down High Street, and then passed Mark's apartment, when I noticed someone looking down from the high window. I did a double-take and it was gone, so I figured it was just my imagination.

"Hey Mark?" I asked.

"What?"

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to get something to eat." I said, looking around.

"Have you ever been to the Life Café?" He asked.

"No, where is it?"

"It's only a couple of blocks from here. You can get a nice meal for a couple of bucks. How bout it?" He stopped, and turned facing me.

"Okay, but…" I gave him the "oh, shit I have no money" look.

"Don't worry. On the first date, guys always buy. It's sort of a dating law."

We walked for about 10 more minutes, and he covered my eyes so that I wouldn't see it. He then let me lift his hands back, and I saw myself standing in front of a small, old café that looked as though it had been here forever. Mark quickly rushed in front and held the door open for me and two elderly women. It was the first date I've had in a while. After Jacob and Zack, I didn't date for a year, but I knew that Mark would be different. And he was.

Mark and I had more in common than I thought. Jacob…well, Jacob just wanted a fuck buddy, and Zack…Zack was so much more. We had been friends ever since sophomore year of high school, and once we were seniors, we started dating. You know, the whole hold hands in hallway, the occasional peck, but other than that, we were just friends. Then it got to the point where we couldn't stand to see each other. I was the one that stopped it, because I found out that Zack had started doing drugs. I wouldn't be with anyone who did that. I had asked him so many times why he did it, and he just said it made him feel a whole lot better.

Then he finally stopped. We got back together, and we were walking home when I forgot that I had a doctor's appointment. I was finally getting my braces off. I waved him goodbye, and that was the last I saw him. The news story said that it was a suicide attempt, but I heard it at school. The people he used to hang out with saw him walking alone, and figured since he couldn't hang out with them, he couldn't hang out with anyone. So, they pushed him off. I had to call my mom first, then the officers. They took the kids in, but it wasn't enough. I wanted my friend back, but there would be no way to do it. I was crushed.

Mark snapped his fingers

"Kay, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it."

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm okay. Just remembering a friend. What time is it?"

"Lemme check…SHIT! Kay when's your next class?" Mark quickly asked.

"It's at…oh crap! 1:25? I gotta go! See you later!" I shouted, and picked up my bag, not realizing that I had just picked up Mark's camera, and sprinted down the street, hailed a cab and gave him my $20 I was saving for my dinner, but I said "Get me to NYU. FAST!!" The driver sped up and realizing that I wasn't kidding, got me to school in 2 minutes.

"Thanks, keep the change!" I yelled, and ran as fast as I could down the main hallway, past Mr. J's class, and to Ms. Bobble's English seminar class. It was 1:29 when I saw her door, and just as I sat down in my seat, the tardy bell rang.

"_Saved!"_ I thought.

I met up with Mark after my classes were over with, and returned his camera. We walked to his apartment building and gave me an extra set of keys to his building.

"In case you ever need me. 3rd floor, last door." He said, hugging me.

"Thanks."

We walked up the 3 flights of stairs, and he opened the door. There were so many posters of bands and shows up. _I didn't know Mark was into this kind of music. _I thought.

**AN: Okay, I'm gonna put thoughts in italics, just so I don't have to use quotations a lot. OKAY?**

When Mark flipped the light switch, nothing happened. So he kept flipping it.

"Hey, Mark? There aren't any…you know…"

"Any what?" He asked in that "you're absolutely crazy" voice.

I ran over to the other side of the room, looking for anything. "Any ex-cons, or psychopaths, or schizophrenics around here, are there?"

"No, why…fuck! Benny shut off our power again! Where are the candles?" Mark padded his pockets for a match book.

"_OUR? _What do you mean _our_?" I asked, frightened.

I felt a small puff of air in my ear, and heard "Yeah, ours."

I screamed bloody murder, and called out "MARK! WHERE ARE YOU!" He light a candle near the doorway, and I scurried over.

"Who…the….fuck…is….that…?" I gasped.

"ROGER!! What have I told you about scaring people I bring home?"

The figure stood up, who was apparently laughing.

"Sorry, man. I couldn't resist it. She was just so vulnerable."

I was shocked. Me, vulnerable? Who was this guy?

"Roger, this is Kay. Kay, meet former rocker Roger Davis. Also, my best friend."

I took a candle and walked closer to him, and as I got close enough to see his face, I dropped it, and I immediately stomped it out.

"Katherine? Is it really you?"

"Roger? No way!"

We both lunged for each other and hugged. Mark stood there, star struck.

"Where have you been, Roger? Mom and Dad have been worried sick! They can't find you anywhere!"

"I've been here, with Mark, which by the way, you have seem to come across."

"Excuse me, can I get a word?" Mark asked. We both turned and saw him, like he had just walked in. "Rog, how do you know her?"

Roger, now looking stunned, replied, "I'm her older brother!"

**Alright, so there's that chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. I'm really trying to keep updating both stories, so PLEASE R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright. So, I haven't updated this story in, oh, about a year. Yesh, I know it's been a while, but I have been writing. I've been hand-writing it in a composition book, and about 17 chapters are coming up, so be prepared. Alright then…ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Mark stood there, stunned. "Her older _brother?_ I thought you said that you were an only child."

Now it was my turn to look starstruck. "An only child? This kid? Yeah sure, and I'm actually Alanis Morissette."

"Well," Roger interupted, "I didn't want Mark to know about you. I mean, come on. I don't want to be the protective big brother again."

_Again? _I thought. _What does he mean, again?_

Mark had aparently read my mind, and asked the same thing. Roger sighed, and sat on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him, while Mark went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

"Seriously, what do you mean by again, Rog?"

"Do I really have to tell this again?" He asked.

"Yes!" Mark and I replied concurrently.

Roger sighed again and started.

"It happened before I went on tour. Jackie, the middle kid of our family, had some trouble during school. A couple of kids were making fun of her because she wasn't the typical 'girl'. She always wore jeans, she never, EVER wore heels to school. She was really a jock."

"Oh, yeah" I said. "When we went to church, she wouldn't wear a skirt. Always black pants and a polo. I wondered why."

"Yeah, but it gets worse." Roger replied. I was shocked. _How could it get worse?_

"Jackie didn't do the things that most girls do. Talk about boys, go shopping, mess with their hair, that kind of stuff. She never had many girl friends. She always hung out with guys, and did guy things. She wouldn't go out with people, and she rarely went to parties.

"She didn't know why. She was just being herself. It got worse when the guys went to an arcade, and she tagged along. That was when it got a whole lot worse. "

"Wait" Mark said. "Your younger, her older sister went to an _arcade? _But, that's really..."

"Really _what?_" I asked. I knew that he didn't know that I was into that stuff too.

"Nothing. I've never heard of a girl liking video games."

"Well," Roger replied. "She did. A lot. Kids at school didn't like that about her. So, this group of guys came and started to beat her up for it. I came around the corner, and saw what was going on. I ran over and kick a couple of the guys down south, and punch another's lights out. She stood up and hugged me, and then she...well, she fainted. I picked her up and ran to the nurse's office. She called our mom and then asked how this happened.

"I told them, and the nurse called the principal. I knew right then that I was in trouble. When Mr. Loughby came in, he grabbed my hand and shook it, saying that I was a hero for doing the right thing. I just replied, 'She's my sister, what else was I supposed to do?'"

"So, from then on, you pretty much protected her, like your dad would've?" Mark asked.

We both didn't answer. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, then I broke it.

"Our dad died driving to the hospital when my mom had me. It was raining, and his car wouldn't stop. He swerved into oncoming traffic."

"...Oh" Mark said. "Guys, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean...I only meant..."

"It's okay" Roger replied. "He and I were kind of close. He even got me the guitar I have now. It's really the only thing left that I have of him."

"Yes, and I know you would kill the guy who took it." Mark replied sarcastically.

"Speaking of guys..." Roger asked, slyly.

_Oh, no. _I thought. _Why is he doing this?!_

"How did you meet Mark, Kay?" Roger asked. "I thought you came here to find me."

I smiled. "No, finding you was a perk. I met Mark during my Creative Writing class. He was new at NYU, and I decided to give him the grand tour. I also wanted to see if there were any spots near campus that I could live in. Seems like I found the right one. Do you all know the landlord? Is she nice?"

They both looked at me, looked at each other and laughed. "The landlord's a he. He's a bitch, but he's a he. His name's Benny. He was our friend, and...oomph!"

I ran over and hugged Roger, then Mark. "So you all can get me an apartment? Thanks, guys! You won't regret it. Oops, look at the time. Bye!"

I opened the door and flew down the first flight of stairs before Mark caught up with me. "Hold on!" He yelled. I stopped at the bottom floor, and he caught up about a minute later, huffing.

"What's the matter? Outta shape?" I asked, playfully.

"Very funny, but serioulsy. We might not be able to get you an apartment here." He started walking up back the stairs, but I caught his scarf. He choked.

"What? Why?"

"Well," Mark coughed. "Benny was our friend. Keyword 'was'. My ex-girlfriend, Maureen, is doing a protest for something Benny's doing. Before you ask, he's tearing down Tent City."

I stared, blankly. "What the hell! Why? It's not his property!"

"That's where you're wrong. He married Allison Gray, of the Westport Gray's; one of the richest families in New York. As a 'wedding gift', Benny's father-in-law gave him that land. He gave Benny the rights, the papers, everything."

I'm going crazy right now, pacing back and forth the 10 feet of space where the door is. "So, Marueen's protesting to keep Tent City?"

"Yeah. She wants me to help her with the set up, since I know a lot about the technology she's using, but Benny said that if I do help her, he'll evict me and Roger."

"WHAT!! That's totally unfair. He can't legally do that...can he?"

Mark shrugged. "Don't know. But one thing's for sure: If I help, we're out. If I don't, Maureen'll kill me."

I looked at him like he was crazy, and started thinking. "Wait. You said ex-girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Doesn't Maureen have another boyfriend that could help her? You're not the only guy who knows about electronic stuff."

Mark went pale. "No. She's got a..." and mumbled the last part.

"A what?"

Mark shifted his eyes around. "I really don't want to talk about it. It's really personal."

I sighed. _Why doesn't he trust me more? I'm his _girlfriend_ for God's sake. _"Alright. If you need someone to talk to, or just a shoulder to cry on," I patted both my shoulders. "They're right here."

"Thanks, Kay. Now, give me back my camera."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so you all know the drill. No, I don't own any of the actual characters in RENT, but I do own the ones that you don't know. A couple of characters names though may be in the story, but they aren't the same people. They are WAAAY different. Alrighty…then.**

It was Winter Break, and I had decided to stay here for Christmas with Roger and Mark. My folks thought it was a great idea to spend time with my older brother...that's a lie. I really wanted to spend more time with Mark than with Roger, but I did spend some time with the brother.

After a week, things started to pick up. I found a job at a club where I could get a lot of cash, since Mark and Roger "convinced" Benny to give me an apartment. His rent is… ludicrous. It's 400 a month, without electricity. That's and extra 500. I decided that I would pay 650, just to get the fridge to work. The job was at a club called The Kat Scratch Club. It was my first day, and I walked into the dressing room with the girls getting ready for the day. Mike, the manager, introduced me.

"Girls, listen up. We have a new recruit. Her name's Kay. Show her the rope's and get her started. I'm counting on ya."

I found an empty seat next to a girl who seemed to be around my age.

"Hey. I'm Kay, as Mike pointed out." I said, shyly.

"Hey, don't be afraid. Mike's not really the 'Oh, I'll show you around' kind of person. He usually lets us help the new kids out. I'm Mimi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. So...how much do you usually get a night?"

"Well, it all depends on how well you do. Some nights I get a couple hundred, and others, I get about 50. It'll be around 25 starting out, but it's worth the 9 an hour."

Mimi showed me the place, being the biggest club in the East Village. She showed me later that night who to go to, who to avoid, the back entrances, and, most importantly: The bar.

"If you go over to the bar, watch your ass. The drunkens will grab it like a ball and squeeze." She paused for a moment, and we burst into laughter. "Well, I think that should do it. The day's almost over, and we don't have to close. Wanna go get something to eat?" Mimi asked as she put on a heavy coat and a hat. "Why not..."

"The Life Cafe?" I asked. "Sounds great. I'll pay, don't worry about it. I've been here for a couple months, and got some cash from a couple of people for doing odd jobs."

We went to dinner, and started chatting. It seemed like we were old friends, seeing each other for the first time in 10 years. We kept talking until we hit the apartments.

"Well, here's my stop. Thanks for dinner. It was great."

"Wait, this is where you live?" Mimi asked, as I got out my key.

"Yeah, why?"

"I live here too! Second floor, third apartment."

"That's crazy! I've only been here for a few months, but before I was living with my brother Roger and his...my friend, Mark."

Mimi was silent as she walked up the stairs. "Roger. Blonde hair, green eyes, grungy looking?"

I started thinking, _Oh, no. What's going on?_ "Yeah, why?"

"Well...I met him. He seemed interested."

"In you. Did you all..."

"Oh, gross! NO! Since the bitch Benny cut off our power again, and I didn't have any matches, I walked upstairs, and your brother opened the door. He lit my candle, and we talked for a couple minutes. I walked out, but noticed I didn't have my stash with me."

_Oh, no! _I though._ You shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff. It'll kill you eventually!_

"He helped me look for it, and finally found it, but kept it. Kind of like a game of keep away, except I got it back. He seems like a nice guy, just, you know. Sheltered."

"He is," I replied. "but you should try to get him out. He's been stuck in there ever since one of his friends died."

"Yeah. He talked about her a little. April, right?"

"Right. He's never gone out except for special occasions."

There was an akward silence for a few seconds. "Okay, look. If you all...you know, I won't mind. You're my friend, he's my brother, nothing can get into a relationship. But I will be keeping an eye on you all. Just in case, and if anything happens...Deal?"

I put my hand out for an agreement from her. She looked weary, but then shook.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I know

**Yes, I know. Haven't updated since…April. But I promise that I'll update almost every week. It's gonna kill me with my job and stuff…but I will. PROMISE! And if I don't, you all have permission to email me many many times to say "UPDATE…NOW!!"**

**Disclaimer stuff: I don't own RENT. Never have. Probably never will. Anyone who you don't recognize is mine. All mine. Ask and yee shall have permission to useth. These next couple chapters'll be pretty long. Hope you like!**

After I met Mimi, or Meems, as most people call her, I met another one of Mark's friends. His name was Thomas, but everyone called him by his last name: Collins. He was a lot older than Mark and Roger, maybe by 5 or 6 years, tall and African American with a goatee. I met him around Christmas, but it wasn't a whole "Hey, how are you?" kind of deal.

I was walking from work to the apartment. Mark and Roger got Benny to let me rent one right next door, and a floor up from Meem's. Mark and I had started dating, but it wasn't anything serious. We went to a couple dinners, but that's about it. Roger couldn't stop talking about Mimi, and…he got out of the house. He walked to the store, and bought cologne. It's the first time he's ever tried to impress a girl…in this decade, at least.

I was going to change, because Mark had called and wanted to go out for dinner. I didn't feel very presentable, wearing only a mini-skirt and a long sleeved, so I told him that I would come home, change, and meet him at the door. As I grab my key from my pocket, I see Mark outside his window. He tossed a small package (probably his keys) to someone, standing right next to me. I wave, and he blows me a kiss. "See you in a bit!" he yells.

"So…you know the infamous Mark Cohen?" The stranger asks.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you do to?" I reply.

"Of course. Thomas B. Collins, at your service, my lady." He bows, and grabs my hand. "I did not catch your name."

I pick him up off his feet. "Okay, now you're being embarrassing. My name is Katherine, Kay for short. I'm…" I mumble the last part.

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"I'm…with Mark." I whisper.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Did you say…?" He gave me an "oh my god" look.

"Yes! I'm Mark's girlfriend!" I yelled. He looked at me, then up at the apartment, then back at me. He chuckled.

"Well, it's about time Marky-poo here got himself a real girlfriend." He joked.

I'm shocked. "What do you mean, _real?_"

"Well, you see, before you…" He started. I butted in and told him what I knew.

"…and then she broke up with him for another guy. Anything I missed?" I panted. I was out of breath. Retelling that story took a while. Collins didn't say anything. He just stared.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Turn around." He said, twirling his finger. I did, watching him tentatively. "What?"

He nodded. "Yup, he's a lucky sunnuvabitch. You, young lady, are definitely good enough."

"Why?" I ask. _Why is he checking me out? I'm already going out with Mark!_ "What do you mean 'good enough'"? He started telling me what I had missed from my story. I was devastated.

Maureen, Mark's ex, didn't break up with him for another guy. She broke up with him for another _girl_. She apparently was bi, and left him for a lawyer. They split up a month before he met me in class.

"So...that's why he was so touchy when I asked." I thought back to when they got me the apartment. He looked like he was gonna blow chunks.

"Yeah, that's…" He stopped and pointed. A few burly guys were walking down the street towards me. _Shit! Why don't the creeps just go to the club?_

"Get inside. I'll hold them off." He whispered.

"But…what about you? You're probably…."

"Just go! I'll be fine!"

I ran over to the door, and unlocked it. The thugs had just bolted towards me, when Collins jumped in front, and started fighting them off. Once I got in the door, I locked it and Collins ran off down the street. The thugs followed him. I looked out the window, and saw the three of the thugs, beating down on Collins.

_Shit! Why didn't I pull him in? Why didn't I just pull him _in_?_ I ran up the three flights of stairs, hoping that I wasn't too late. I slid across the floor, and banged on the door. It opened up, and Mark closed his eyes and threw me into a bear hug.

"Collins!" He yelled.

"Check again, chief. Let go, I can't breathe." I managed out. He opened his eyes, and let go.

"Kay? Where's Collins? Why are you panting?"

I look at him, and manage out "Collins….jumped….protecting….me."

"What!" Roger and Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah. We were talking and saw a couple of guys coming toward us….pushed me…told me to get inside…said he would beat them off, but…" I dropped down on my knees and started crying. I couldn't help it. I was so traumatized.

Mark knelt next to me. "Rog, go find Collins." Roger looked annoyed, but knew that I was too much of a wreck to be left on my own. He nodded. "If you can, come find me. He might not be…"

"Roger! Go, now!"

Roger grabbed his coat, and ran out. I don't remember how long I was on the floor. After a while, Mark picked me up, and took me back to my apartment. For a Jewish white guy, he was pretty strong. He sat me on the couch, and I curled up in a ball. He sat down next to me.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"sniff…I think so. I just keep thinking 'It's all my fault'."

He hugged me, and said three words that no one has ever said before.

"I love you."

I push back to look into his eyes. "I love you, too." I look down, wiping away my tears. I didn't notice that he took off his glasses. He pushed my chin up, pushed hair out of my face, and kissed me. The warmth of his lips and the touch of his hands on my cheek were enough to calm me down. He inches back some to look at my face.

"Please," I beg "don't stop."

He smiles. "I will never stop loving you."

I lean in, and kiss him. This one had more meaning, because it was just me and him, kissing each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm BACK!! And better, now that school's started. Hey, this way, I can disguise my FF with homework so that my parents don't know. It's a stretch, yes. Due to the non-existent computer, I have to use one. Right next to my dad. Who watches me. EVERY second. It sucks, I know. BUT! I can update right now, since he works, and I don't. MWAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: You all know. I don't own RENT; I don't own any characters from RENT. Any character you don't see…needs permission. And now back to the story.**

"Kay! Are you serious?" Mimi looked like she was about to explode. "C'mon, tell me!"

"Yeah." I whispered. "But the best part was…I kissed him back."

She looked at me, dumbfounded, and screamed. "Aww! I knew it! I knew you all would. So, when are you and him gonna…you know?" She made an inappropriate gesture, and I punched her back.

"Eww! C'mon now, I'm not like that." I replied. She rubbed her arm and pushed me back. "I mean really, when are you all gonna get public with this? This is big!"

"Why 'big'?"

She grabbed her coat and mine as we waved passed Greg, the doorman. He winks like he always does and we wink back. Kind of a 'dancer to doorman' greeting. She starts to explain why Mark hadn't had a girlfriend in a while, but I cut her off.

"One of Mark's other roommates told me about her. Maureen, right? I mean, who is she to dump someone like him? Collins said that…"

"Who's Collins?" She asked.

"The other roommate. Anyway, he said that it was because she found another _girl?_ Is that right?"

Mimi nods. We had been walking for 10 minutes and went to the Life for something before we went back home. As we walked in, there were _no_ chairs, _no_ tables. There weren't even seats at the bar. We called over Steve, the manager.

"Shit, Steve! What's going on? The place is never like this!" I said.

"Well, Benjamin's father-in-law brought some friends to town. This is the best business I've ever gotten! Sure, people can't get in the door, but that doesn't make me cry. You guys gotta go if there aren't any seats, though." He replied, and started to push us out of the café.

"Hey, c'mon! We're regulars here!" Mimi protested.

"Yeah, well…if there aren't any seats…" He called, as he pushed us out of the door and into the sidewalk.

"Get out on the street." We replied back spitefully. As we walk passed the window, I notice that one of them is open. I put my finger to my mouth, and point to the window. Mimi nods, and crouches down so that we can "listen" to the yuppie-scum.

"…and so if we evict all of the…oh, what do you call them now, destitute peoples, we can build your CyberStudio, Benjamin, in about three, three and a half months. Does that work for you?" One of the older men asked.

"Of course. I'll have some protestors, but I think the police can handle them, sir. Besides, some of those peoples are ones I used to know, and I can push them off the cliff with a finger."

"That's my son-in-law. So, we'll start this Christmas." Another stated. Mimi couldn't stand to hear much more, and I was with her. We started walking back to the apartments.

"How could they evict so many people from Tent City? It's wrong! We should do something!" Mimi said, furious.

"Yeah, but what can we do? We have no money, no place to protest, and we can't exactly just become 'rich and famous' in what…a week?! That's when they start evicting!"

We kept walking, and saw Roger and Mark come out of the door. I jog, and hug him, and he kisses my cheek, while Rog and Mimi hug. Mark looks surprised.

"So, you all are…?" He asks. Mimi nods, and Roger just shrugs. "We are. It's official. We're dating."

"Great. Now, can we get back inside? I'm freezing my butt off." Roger asks, and he and Mimi go back through the door. "Hey, Kay! Don't forget to tell Mark!" She yells.

"Tell me about what?" He asks. I sigh, and tell him what we heard at the Life. He listens close as we walk back to his apartment. I tell him about what Benny plans to do, and how fast. When I get to the part about evictions, his eyes widen, and he grabs his coat and his scarf.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. _He usually waits until I'm done with a story before he rushes somewhere._ "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to Benny's. We have to get this sorted out, before it's too late!" He replies.

I grab his arm, and pull him back to the couch. "Calm down, Hercules. It's already too late to do anything. We have to protest this. Otherwise, we'll get arrested for pretty much anything else."

We sit on the couch for a couple minutes, putting random ideas out there. Mimi and Roger come up, and Roger's pissed. He knew most of the people that live there, and what would happen if they didn't have a place.

"They'd _die_, that's what would happen. How could Benny do this to us? We've always stuck up for him! Mark, remember that time when he lost his Calculus final during sophomore year, and _you_ let him use yours?" Mark nods, and replies "Yeah. He never paid me back for that one. I had to do some drastic stuff to let Mr. Ballye let me make it up. I got a 92, and Benny got a 100. How shitty is that?"

"And _I _lent him my scooter in freshman year to pick up his girlfriend."

"So? Why is that a big deal?" I ask, confused.

Mimi chimed in, and quickly. "He didn't have a girlfriend. Benny was lying. He had to go pick up his…puppy, from the vet. It had to get shots."

Roger went off. "So _that's_ why there was dog shit in my tires!" While Mark and Roger were reminiscing, Mimi and I were trying to figure out what we could do. I thought of the great idea.

"Hey, why don't we protest, like Benny said? It's not illegal, and if we do get caught, we can just plead the first. We have a right to assembly and of speech too. But, who can lead a well designed protest?"

Both Mimi and Roger glare at Mark with the "oh, yes" look. Mark flipped out.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! There's no way that she would do it! None in the slightest! She already hates me, why give her a better reason now?"

* * *

"Of course, I'll do it, Pookie! Why wouldn't I?" Maureen replied, gleefully.

And that's how I got to meet Maureen. She really wasn't the bitch I thought she would be. Her hair was sort of blood red-brown, but it matched her personality. She was willing to do the protest, and so helpful.

"So, is it Pookie now, or Marky?" I joked.

"I never…want…to hear…that name…from you…got it?" He said, teeth clenched.

I kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him while we walked. "Never."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I finally got my own computer in my room!! This means that (hopefully) I'll be able to get some more posted and everything else up! I know, I haven't been on for a while, yes. Blame school. You can always do that. But, it's summer and I can be upstairs in my room for a while, and no one can ask questions. AND as an extra bonus, this chapter is REALLY long, so ENJOY!!! ****Please read AND review!!**

As we walked back to the apartment, we saw a truck parked in front, and a few guys waiting for…something. Mark and Roger took us to the loft, and walked back downstairs. They talked for a few minutes with the men and then came back inside.

"What do they want?" I asked them.

"They're donating equipment for Maureen's protest. They came by to see where they could drop it off." Roger replied.

"So, Marky got her to do the protest?"

"Knock it off, Kay. I mean it." Mark growled. I giggled, and sat down beside him.

"Calm down. I'm never going to call you those names. Ever."

"You mean it?" Mark asked, playing.

"Of course. Cross my heart and hope to die before you." Everyone laughed, and Roger pulled Mimi down on the couch.

"So when is Maureen actually _going_ to do the protest?" Mimi asked.

"Well, we don't know. She said that it would have to be in the next week, like Christmas."

"Are you serious? I have to work Christmas Eve. You know what time it'll be Christmas?" Mimi pouted.

"Midnight Christmas Eve." Mark replied. "What time are you off, guys?"

"I'm off around 8 or so." Mimi said. "I should be able to make it."

"Lucky for you. Your shift ends when mine begins." I sank lower into the couch and punched the cushion. "Man, I always miss the great stuff!"

Mark kissed my forehead, and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm sorry about that, hon. Maybe we can meet up at the Life afterwards? Maureen will want to spill her guts out to someone, and it's certainly not going to be me."

Roger nodded. "Yeah, and I think that _everyone _from the protest will be there too, so there'll be more details than you can count. The show should be over at 1 or so. Will you be off by then, Kay?"

I sighed. "Maybe. Mike will probably let me go, when I tell him about…"

"And could you save some seats too?"

"Roger!" Mimi punched him in the stomach. "Stop being mean, especially to your sister!"

"Ah, it's okay. I can probably get the Life rented out for it. It's expensive, but nothing a few extra customers wouldn't handle."

Mark looked surprised. "Really? Oh, Kay that would be great. Hey!" He got up and grabbed his camera from his bag. "I can shoot it for you, and then when I get enough money to buy a projector, you can watch it!"

"Mark, that'd be great!" I jumped up, and kissed him. Several "aw's" were heard from the room, and I spun around to greet them. "Shut it!"

Mimi giggled. "Oh, come on. You guys are just so cute, we can't stand it."

"Well, you'd better cut it out, or I'll just come over and punch your pretty little face!" I lunged for the couch, but Mark held me back. Roger had thrown Mimi behind the couch, and stood to protect his girlfriend.

"What? You actually thought I was going to hurt her?" I doubled over, laughing and sprawled on the floor.

Mark and Roger sighed, and sat back down. Mimi, on the other hand, wasn't so amused. "Why do you act so serious?! That wasn't funny at all!"

Wiping away the tears, I looked at her. Hair was strayed across her face, and the fired look in her eyes couldn't be ignored either. "Look, I'm sorry! I just don't like it when people 'aw'. It makes me feel weird…"

"Fine. I won't 'aw' anymore." Mimi got up from behind the couch, and hugged me. "If you don't scare the crap out of me anymore."

"Deal. So, what time will Maureen be done?"

"Around 1, and we'll meet up at the Life around 1:30, just to give Maureen and Joanne time to catch up, bitch at each other, make up, and then decide to come." Mark counted off. Roger chuckled, making me suspicious.

"Roger…you laughed?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and?"

"You haven't laughed at all since I was here." Crossing my arms, I tapped my foot, waiting for a response. "What's so funny?"

He watched me, eying him up and down. "Nothing, just…when do Mo and Jo not ever bitch at each other?"

"Mo and Jo?" Mimi looked at Roger like he was high or on drugs.

"Yeah, Mo for _Mo-_reen and Jo for _Jo-_anne. It'll catch on, I gurantee."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "Whatever you say, Roger. Whatever you say."

Mark shook his head. "So, we'll meet up at the Life at 1:300ish?"

Roger nodded and Mimi smiled. "Yup, that sounds like a plan."

"I'll try to make some flyers and post them around town for the protest." I grabbed a pen and a small pad of paper and began making a design.

"Great idea, Kay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dang it! I'm outta tape!" I shook the dispenser, throwing it away. "Guess that means staples now."

I took the design and made some flyers for the party. Collins volunteered to help after he introduced me to Angel. She (or…actually he) showed me "her" wig and said that "he wasn't afraid to show his feminine side". I never expected Collins to be…gay…not that I have anything against it, but it shocked me a little, then I got used to it.

I met up with them about an hour later, Angel having about 20 more flyers and Collins double that. "How are we going to get these all out? Drop 'em?" He threw them on the ground, frustrated.

"That's not a bad idea, honey." Angel squeezed his shoulder, reassuring him. "We can just drop them and let the wind take them wherever. I'm sure _some_ people will want to go to a party."

"Yeah! Then more people will know about it and Steve will get major business! Angel, you're a genius!" I hugged him, squealing.

"Oh, yeah. She comes up with the explanation but _I _came up with the idea!" Collins stormed.

I blushed, quickly hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Collins. She just explained it a little better, but the credit goes to you."

He shrugged, a smug look on his face. "That's more like it."

**Yup, so that's this chapter. Not _long_ long, but longer than others. Next chapter...ooooohh buddy. You are in for a surprise. Be warned: it's not going to be pretty, and it's going to leave you all wanting more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, yeah. I know…it's been like, FOREVER since I've written anything. Blame school, cause I can. But anyways, yes I'm updating and I'm going to try to keep updating b/c in my notebook…we've suddenly reached a climactic moment, and here…I haven't even gotten to the goods, yet. Oh, dear, the time just flies by so fast. Plus, this chapter's a little bit longer than the rest, and I do hope that you will WANT to keep reading after this point.**

**Anyways, I don't own RENT, though I give all credit to Jonathan Larson for creating it and the people you don't recognize are mine. If you wanna use 'em, please let me know.**

We walked back to the apartment and I waved goodbye as I got ready for work. I was in the shower when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"One sec!" I yelled, quickly shutting off the water. I grabbed a towel and heard the knocking again. "Hold on. I'm coming!"

"Come on, Kay! I have to go." I was surprised when I opened the door to see Mark standing there.

"Go? Go where?"

"Maureen called and asked me to go and help set up her stage with Joanne. I don't know how _that's _going to go, but I saw Collins and Angel and they said you couldn't come?"

I nodded, pulling my hair up in a bun. "I have to work. I told you that Mike wouldn't let me. It's only my second week, and even though _he's_ going, Mike's making all the new girls work. It's really not fair." He stood there, gawking at me when I felt the blood rush to my face: I hadn't put the towel around me. It was just in my hand. "Shit…MARK!"

"Right! Sorry, um…" He quickly slammed the door, and I chuckled. _Oh, Mark. You and your innocence._ I wrapped the towel around me, and opened the door to a cherry-red faced friend.

"I'm covered, it's okay." Mark turned around stammering, but I waved him off. "Don't worry about it, hon. Why did you need to talk to me?"

He smiled, pressing his lips to mine. "I just wanted to do that. Like I said, Maureen called. Jo can't get some boxes out of the truck. Roger and Mimi…"

"Are out? I'm not surprised. They're attached at the hip now."

Mark nodded. "Yeah. Collins and Angel are…going somewhere, and Maureen's rehearsing."

"Okay. I'll have to get dressed and then you can walk me down to work. How does that sound?" I turned to go back into the bathroom, but he pulled me close and kissed me. He was always a gentleman, always polite and careful around me.

"_That_ sounds like a plan." Mark pushed me towards the bathroom and chuckled. I didn't notice it until the door was halfway closed, that I felt the lack of cotton around me and shook my head.

"You took my towel, didn't you."

He laughed and threw it to me. "Sorry, Kay. I just couldn't resist." Mark walked out the apartment door and let me get dressed.

* * *

"He's not here, girls. Mike went to the show." I walked off stage, my boots clacking against the hardwood and sat down in the chair next to Fritz, the stage manager. He was trying to explain that Mike had taken the day off and given Fritz the manager duties. "Mike told you when he gave you your Christmas bonuses."

"I don't remember getting a bonus." One of the girls, Claudia, replied.

"Remember when Mike took you up to the room and gave you $50?" Another girl asked. Claudia thought for a minute before smiling and nodding. Unfortunately, I was the only brunette working tonight, and I was not happy. Luckily, I was barely able to make the rental fee for the Life Café. When Fritz asked what I was going to do, he happily gave me a twenty and gave me the rest of the night off.

"You've been dealing with this shit for too long, Katherine. Go ahead, they won't notice. The drunkards always want the blondes. Nothing in the head…"

"Everything down low." I laughed and hugged Fritz. It was our saying for the girls that worked here, because, to be honest, they couldn't keep it in their panties. He was a gentle giant and many people just thought of him as a bouncer. Well...he _was_ the bouncer for the Cat Scratch, but Fritz always seemed to like stage managing more than bouncing. I waved goodbye and walked out the back. As soon as I got to the loft, I changed and let my hair fall. It wasn't usually curly, but I was rushed with Mark, so it was going to have to do. I changed into my favorite jeans and into a tank top and jacket, pulled my heels on and walked the two blocks to the café.

* * *

"Kay, are you sure?"

"Yeah, but it's such a late reservation. Can you still do it, Steve?" I gave him my best pout. He laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry, babe. I can clear this place out, especially for Maureen. That chick has brought so many people here; I shouldn't have her pay tabs." Steve grabbed a beer glass from the sink and washed it. "She's really one of the reasons I'm still in business. If things don't go well tonight, I might have to close shop."

I looked at him like he was crazy, but the look in his eye was all but. "Seriously? How can that be? You've always got such great money coming in!"

He shook his head. "Not anymore. Every week when I count the money, there's always a couple hundred missing. I double check it, but it's missing every week." He poured me a beer and sighed. "Hopefully, Maureen's protest will be able to bring that much in. Now, when do you need this place cleared out?"

My eyes shifted everywhere around the restaurant, but Steve knew that he wasn't going to be happy with the end response. "Kay? When do you need it cleared out?" I mumbled something and Steve leaned in to hear what I had said.

"Damn it, Kay! I need to know so that if it's in a couple hours I can get people…"

"It's in an hour!" I screamed. Fury built in his eyes and he shook his head.

"An hour? Are you fucking kidding me?"

I looked at the clock and did the math in my head. "Yeah, actually. It'll be more like an hour and a half, but there aren't that many people, though! You could just let them stay, they wouldn't mind!"

Steve sighed, closing his eyes and shook his head. "Kay, I can't clear this place out. Benjamin's father-in-law and some of his business friends are coming in tonight…in an hour and a half. They're here to talk about the 'Cyber' cafe that Benjamin's planning." He walked out in front of the bar, thinking. I stared at him, nearly glaring daggers.

"Steve! That's the whole fucking point of Maureen's protest!" I jumped off the stool and pulled him into the alleyway outside. The snow flitted against the dim lighting and it had already covered a couple of inches on the ground. "When did they call?"

He jerked his arm out of my grip. "They called about ten minutes before you got here. They're paying me triple what you're going to give me."

"So? That's just to rent it! You'll be getting more business when everyone from the protest comes here."

He slowly walked around me, looking at me like I was a piece of fillet minion. Remembering what I had been told, I turned with him, never letting him see my back. He just walked around me, his eyes moving up and down my body. "No, Katherine. What are _you_ going to give me? You walk in here looking like a fine piece of something and expect me to just do nothing?"

Steve's eyes fueled his instinct, his arms reaching towards me. I slapped them away, but he shortened the distance and pulled me towards his body. I struggled, trying to get one hand free, but Steve just held me in place.

"I've been watching you, Katherine. I've watched you for some time now with that albino pumpkin head mother…"

"His name is Mark and don't you _dare_ insult my boyfriend in front of me!" I quickly pulled away from him and slapped him; a stinging pain from my hand arose. He growled and slapped me back with a force that brought me to the alley floor. Steve climbed on top of me, his weight pinning me to the cold, icy ground and ripped my tank top open. He kissed my chest, making his way up to my lips. I turned away from him, but he just slapped me again and again; tears burned my eyes and ran down my cheek. I could feel him tugging my jeans down and laughing.

"I don't care what I call that fucker of a boyfriend. He doesn't deserve you, Kay...I do. He's never done anything for you. Always the gentleman, that Cohen boy. There's never a moment where he loses his anger. He's probably never fucked you like I'm going to."

I could feel him against me, pushing himself closer and closer to me. I tried crying out for help, tried pushing Steve off of me, but he just laughed harder. He slapped me again, and I could only see black.

* * *

"_Here goes…here goes…"_

"Roger, what's that?"

"Hm? What's what?"

"That. That lump in the snow…I think it's moving."

"Mimi, that's silly. Why would someone be out here in…"

"Kay!"

"Oh, god. Kay! Katherine! Go inside and get Mark and Collins. Call an ambulance!"

"Okay…oh, god Roger…"

"Mimi, go!...It's okay, sis. I'm here. I've got you."

"Roger? What the hell is going on? Why is Collins calling…no…"

"Mark, we just found her."

"Here's my coat. Oh, god Roger. Wh…who did this?"

"I don't know, Mark, but I swear to God we're going to find the bastard and make him pay."

"Hey guys, what's going on? Why is Collins calling 911?"

"Steve...I don't know when it happened, but Kay's…"

"Oh my god. It looks like…"

"I don't care what it looks like! She's hurt and we've got to get her to a hospital! Tell everyone in there to make a clear space for the EMS."

"You got it, Mark."

"You're going to be okay, sis. We…we're getting you to a hospital."

"Kay, please don't go yet. I can't stand to lose you."

**Aaaaaaaannnnnddd….cliffhangers: a writer's way of saying "Stay tuned!" A holiday present, I guess you could say. But don't worry, the next installment is going to be up soon, I promise! I'm going to write a helluva lot this week and next so be ready for some CRAZY antics. Reviews are always a wonderful piece of writing as is all, but THESE thrive. LOVE ALL YOU READERS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright…I really don't have an excuse to not updating. It's been a long time since I've had a really good chance to write. I've graduated high school, going off to college and have been stressed beyond belief. Maybe writing this will help me settle my nerves. If you're going to bitch me out b/c of not updating, I'd rather read it in a message than a review. I'm really going to try and keep updating every now and again, possibly every other week. I'll have some down time in between classes, so I'll write as much as I can.**

* * *

For a while, I thought I was floating. I couldn't feel anything under me, and my body felt naked. My eyelids felt like lead, weighing me down and keeping me from seeing the person I wanted most: Mark. He and Roger were going to have a field day once I told them what Steve had done. He was one of the Boho's that I considered a part of the group. He was the one that I thought I could go to if anyone got hurt. He was the one that, if anything happened, we could go and talk to him and he'd be able to get things done. Now…now, he was going to be the bastard that raped Roger Davis' kid sister and Mark Cohen's girlfriend.

From behind my eyelids, light was above me. Something covered the top of me, and it felt warm but thin. I could hear beeps beside me and felt a sting on my arm and heard a woman's voice, one I didn't recognize saying something about waking up in a few minutes. I was already awake and wanting to move, to get up and dance and be thankful that I was alive. For some reason, my body wasn't responding. I was screaming for my body to get up, for my arms to work and my legs to run. The only thing I could do was to wait…and see if I woke up.

I still wasn't able to open my eyes, but sounds were a little bit better to me. I could hear footsteps coming towards me, though I couldn't tell who they were. Voices echoed throughout the room and I immediately recognized Roger, Mark, and Collins.

"Do you know anything about what happened to her? Other than the fact that she was…" Mark's voice sounded shaky, almost as if he was crying.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Cohen. From the bruising and what's happened to her, I'd say that's all that happened."

"How long, doc?" Roger's voice was so faint; I barely caught what he had said.

"Well Mr. Davis, she's a strong girl. She shouldn't be in the hospital for more than a few days to get some tests. Your sister should wake up in a few hours, so we'll make sure that she knows you were here."

"We're not leaving. We're going to call our other friends and get them here."

"I see. Well, other than the tests, we're going to have to have her go to some counseling sessions here at the hospital, but they're…"

"There's a Life Support group that we go to every week. It's for people with AIDS, but everyone there knows Mark and Kay. They'll listen."

"You'll make sure that she goes, Mr. Collins?"

"We'll all make sure that she goes. We're all supportive and caring for her. We aren't going to let whoever did this get away."

Mark's voice rang low and clear through the room and by the silence, everyone was as surprised as I was at the intensity of his statement. It wasn't like Mark to be the one to make threats, especially because of Roger's temperament and the way he had acted in the past. I heard them leave, and wanted desperately to say "I love you" or "Thanks for stopping by" but another prick in the arm and again, blackness filled my mind.

* * *

My mind didn't feel as groggy as it had been, and my eyes decided to shift underneath. I could tell there were more people in the room from the voices. I could feel my extremities, smiling on the inside. Apparently, they had called the whole gang and were waiting around my bed.

"How much longer, Pookie?"

"Maureen, the doctor said a few hours. It could be anywhere from two to two hundred!"

"He was optimistic, Jo. He said a few, so it shouldn't be much longer."

"Roger, I know these cases. They always lie about the hours."

"I have my girlfriend in the hospital, Joanne. Could you not be a lawyer right now?"

"Sorry, Mark."

"Yeah…because being a lawyer is exactly what she doesn't do, Marky." I was able to croak out. It was strange hearing my voice so weak compared to theirs, but it wasn't long before their voices surrounded me, along with the bodies.

"Oh, Kay! We were so worried about you!"

"You nearly gave us a heart attack when we heard!"

"Guys…"

"You're one tough gal, you know that?"

"Chika, you were under the snow for nearly an hour!"

"Guys…"

"I'll let the doctor know you're awake. He'll want to give you the test results."

"GUYS!" Mark yelled out, making everyone jump including me. "Give her some breathing room, okay? Why not go out in the hall and come in one at a time? That way we're not suffocating her."

Everyone stared at Mark, but slowly filled out into the hall. I never noticed how much respect the group had for him, but they didn't question him when he talked before to the doctor or even when he ordered them out. He looked over and gave me a look that seemed to say "Don't worry; I'll take care of you." It didn't hit me until then that he was always going to be there for me, regardless of what happened. They came in one at a time, each as concerned as the one before. Maureen was near to tears and kept saying it was her fault for leaving me there with "that horrible bastard." Joanne was distraught, but said she would represent me in court. Roger brought the blanket that Dad had made him, mumbling something about him wanting me to have it. Collins and Angel came in together, both saying how strong I was and how everyone would be taking care of me when I got out.

Mimi took the longest to convince to come in. She leaned against the door frame, her arms hugging her waist. Roger was behind her, nudging her ever so slightly. It was painful seeing her so shaken from this; she was the one that found me, after all. I wouldn't blame her for being so standoffish, but she was my best friend, and I needed her there for me. I patted the bed beside me, trying to encourage her to come over and she nearly bolted from the door, kneeling with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Kay! I'm so sorry about this."

"Mimi," I croaked out, "it's not your fault."

"I don't care! My best friend was…"

"Don't Mimi. We know." Mark stood on the other side, hovering over me. "We're going to make sure that she recuperates quickly and we're all going to help her with the sessions."

Mimi nodded, looking me square in the eye. "I want to find who did this and put them near to death."

I chuckled causing my ribs to hurt. "You and everyone else here."

She laughed, kissing me on the forehead. "I have to head to work, but I'll come by tomorrow. We all will." Mimi got up and left, sending me a small wave before heading out the door. Roger grabbed a nurse and asked for the doctor to come in and give the test results. Mark kissed me lightly and said that he'd be by early tomorrow. Roger was told that he could stay; he was the only "true" family member in the area. When the doctor came in and gave me the test results, I didn't open them immediately. Roger tilted his head and gave me a questioning look.

"You know something in that file, Kay. Spill."

"Rog, come on. You know that I would tell you and Mark everything."

"You're hiding something. What is it?" He gave me a look that I couldn't turn away from and opened the file. I flipped through the pages until I found the one that said whose DNA was in me. I handed him the paper and gave him an apologetic look. His face went from normal to purple.

"I didn't want anyone…"

"Steve fucking did this to you?" Roger knocked the chair over, making me wince and lean forward to take the paper back.

"I didn't want anyone…"

"You were in a near hypothermic state and beaten and raped because of that bastard STEVE?"

"I didn't want anyone…"

"Katherine Isabelle Davis, what didn't you want?"

"I didn't want anyone to know it was Steve!" I threw my hands down on the bed and gave him an exasperated look. I wanted to scream and yell, but I was too tired from being up for everyone. "I tried to fight him, but he just…" I motioned to the bruises on my arms. "The Café is our place to hang out and I didn't want anyone glaring Steve down while I was trying to ignore him!"

Roger stared at me. "Kay…are you serious? Even if it weren't someone we knew, we'd still be hunting him down and making sure that he didn't touch you. Now that we have _this_, we can put that bastard away!"

"What about the Café? Isn't Steve the owner?"

He shook his head and sat on the bed, grabbing my hand. "That doesn't matter. You're always concerned with other people and not about yourself. Do you see what he did to you?"

I shrugged. "It's just some bruising. It's nothing major."

"No, Kay. He _raped_ you. That's not something you can forgive easily, and I'm going to make sure that everyone else knows who did this to you."

Shaking my head, I grabbed his hand with my other. "No, Roger. I'm telling two people, and you're telling none. Only two more people should know, and then let everyone else find out during court."

He nodded and smiled. "I'm guessing Mark and Joanne?" I smiled, and he kissed my forehead. "I'll make sure that they both see you tomorrow, roughly around the same time. Mark's going to have a field day."

The nurse came in and told Roger that visiting hours were over. He begrudgingly left, but not before giving me my favorite smile. I waved weakly back and lay back on the pillow.

"You know," the nurse began, "your boyfriend seems to think very highly of you."

"Oh, that wasn't…"

"I know the man that just walked out was your brother. Family members are allowed to stay overnight, but by the bags under his eyes, he hasn't been sleeping well. I was talking about the man who was here earlier: blue and red sweater, scarf, glasses."

I blushed slightly. "Oh…why would you say that?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "When you were admitted to the hospital, he didn't leave your side. During all the IV's, the needles and tests, he didn't move. He did, however, leave the room when we did one of the tests." She looked down to my feet and gave an apologetic smile. "He's quite the gentleman, you know." She inserted a small needle in, clear liquid shooting into my arm.

I thought about what she had said. Mark didn't leave my side at all, except for a test. He respected me too much to stay for something like that, and it didn't surprise me to hear this. I smiled faintly and looked to the nurse before whatever she gave me kicked in. "I know…and he's always going to be a gentleman for me. No matter what he does."


End file.
